1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule propulsion device and propulsion method and, more particularly, to a capsule propulsion device and propulsion method capable of obtaining a propulsion force by generating acoustic streaming.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in the medical field, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-144533 discloses a swallow-type capsule medical device having an information obtaining function of obtaining various information of the inside of a subject when the device is introduced in the subject such as a human or animal and a wireless communication function of transmitting/receiving the obtained information, a control signal from the outside, and the like via radio waves. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-144533 also discloses a capsule medical device capable of traveling in a subject by generating acoustic streaming by vibrating a piezoelectric element which can be operated from the outside.